Point-of-purchase displays and signs are used in a wide variety of retail trades. Such signs are available in a large number of different types and sizes. Some of these displays and signs vary from active, e.g., rotating displays, to more traditional stationary signs that may be mounted to structures such as shelving, as well as overhead signs.
One known point-of-purchase display is mounted to a rack or storage shelf from the shelf or shelves, or from a vertical support element such as a shelf standard. These signs provide readily visible signage to, for example, direct consumers' attention to the merchandise stocked on the shelf. Most consumers will recognize these signs as being those that extend outwardly from the shelf or from the shelf support standard into an aisle-way. While these signs are extremely effective in directing a consumer's attention to a particular location, item or product, because these signs extend into an aisle-way, they can be readily struck and damaged by an individual walking through the aisle, a shopping cart, a forklift or other truck that may be used for transporting items for restocking the shelves.
One known type of mounting system for such an aisle-way installation location includes one or more rigid support portions that extend from the shelf or the shelf standard to the body of the sign. It has been observed that such rigid support members do not readily absorb the impact of the sign being struck. As a result, the signs or mounts are often bent, damaged or broken when struck. Another type of sign mount includes hinges that permit the sign to rotate or pivot in the event that the sign is struck. While such mounts reduce the opportunity for damaging the sign or mount, these mounts are mechanical elements that can require frequent maintenance, repair or replacement to maintain the hinge elements operable and the sign in a visually acceptable condition.
Still another known type of sign mount system includes a support portion that is permanently affixed to the shelf or shelf standard and a co-extrusion of a rigid plastic having a flange formed therein and further includes a flexible, resilient plastic strip that forms a hinge that extends between the flange and the sign. Although this system appears to work well for its intended function, the co-extrusion process can become quite complicated and can increase the cost of fabricating such a sign support.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a sign support that withstands impact without permanently damaging the sign or the support. Desirably, such a support system is flexible in design and permits use of the system with any of a variety of sizes of signs. Such a system further incorporates sufficient design flexibility that the mounting system can be installed on shelves that are spaced from one another at varying distances as well as shelf system vertical supports.